Lucky star
by Vampire with blue eyes
Summary: Anzu is new to her school and doesn't know anyone. Can she make friends while hoping not to make eniemes? I dont even know! PLZ R&R!


New story that I came up with for my communications class that earned me an A on it. I thought that I would show it you guys and hopefully you like it. Have fun!

* * *

Lucky Star 

I woke in the middle the night hearing a scream only to realize that it was I who was screaming and I wanted to figure out until I heard footsteps and I saw my mom open the door to my room and asked me

"Baby, are you alright?"

And I knew that she was worried and confused because this was the first time in a long time that I had screamed during the night.

"I'm all right mom. I guess I'm just worried about school starting tomorrow."

I lied and pulled my knees up to my chest and decided not to tell her the truth because she already went though so much this past year wit the move and the divorce with my dad.

"Well alright, but please get some sleep. You have school in a few hours and I need you to take the bus."

"What? Why?"

"I am not feeling very well honey, but I should be able to pick you up if I am feeling better, but if I am still sick before your last class I'll call your cell phone and let you know."

My mom looked at with a look of 'I am sorry' and I knew she would make me ride it the bus at least a few times a year because my Dad was always out of town and my Mom got sick at least a few times during the school year. I hated riding the bus only because the kids were always screaming and throwing things to their friends in the back only to be thrown back a few minutes latter and some of the kids who were at least 17 riding on it were not considered the coolest of kids. I rode a few times a year just I didn't have to walk at least 20 blocks and be late for class. I knew this only because when I was younger I tried to walk but I got a little lost and I had missed half of the school day and worried my parents to no end.

I had looked at my clock and saw that it read almost 5 a.m. and knew that I might was well get up since my dad liked to wake me up so I could be ready and not rushing around trying to find everything and finish homework that was due a week ago.

"Mom, I better get ready so why don't you go back to bed. I want you to make sure that you sleep all day and maybe drink some soup to feel better." I smiled at her while she gave the kind of smile you would except from a mom who loved their last child and wanted them to stay in the nest like a mother bird and her babies.

When I got out bed and walked over to my mom I saw how tired and sick she was so I decided that would ride the bus to and from school just to give her break for today. Then I suddenly asked

"Where the bathroom was?"

I knew she was sick of me asking so many times.

"It is down the hall and it's the door that is always open. I swear girl we have been here a week and you still don't know "

"I am sorry mom"

I knew that she thought I was an idiot because I always got distracted from my homework and I had to write out every problem I was given while she solved them in her head within a minute. I took maybe 5 minutes with pencil and paper.

I told her that

"Sometimes I just do not like to remember things because then you start to think about other things-"

But she had stopped me with her hand. I knew that it meant she didn't want to hear it and it annoyed her to no end. This time when I heard her, her voice was very tired and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Please Anzu; I do not want to hear this right now. I have headache and I swear that if I hear something else about memories being locked away, you will be grounded. We have been though enough this past year to have almost any thing be locked away within our minds."

"Okay Mom; I will try to stop saying things like this. Now I need to get ready for school, so why don't you go back to bed. The bus comes within an hour and I have to be at the stop at about 5 to 7."

"Okay, night Anzu. I love you."

"Love you mom"

As soon as mom went into her room I went into the bathroom and took off my pajamas and turned on the water, but I only got cold water and I had to wait because we had finally gotten water just yesterday and we decided to take a shower later in the week.

I had waited maybe 5 minutes when the water got warm enough to get in and start scrubbing myself. I had started thinking about what to wear and it was hard because I had maybe 30 shirts to choose from and 10 pairs of pants so I could mix and match something.

I had started shampooing my hair and saw that my light brown hair was starting to turn a dark brown because of the water and I swept it off my shoulders to get every inch of the layers. While my hair was being rinsed I had finally chosen to wear my favorite shirt and pants. Some people did not like my shirts, but I did not care because it was my shirt and it did not break the rules at our school.

I stepped out about a few minutes later and grabbed my robe off the rack and started drying off, thankfully I had put it there last night after my mom got out. When I got to the mirror and saw the water on it I wiped it off and I saw my own hazel eyes stare back at me with apprehensiveness.

I went back to my room and went right to my CD player and turned it on. I

wanted to play my favorite song "Lucky Star" by Karma Club, but I heard my player skip a few times so I banged on it a few times to get it to work again. Then I started to hear the lyrics and it reminded me of my dream guy that I loved. I started to sing along with it

"Come on now.

Oh yeah, Oh, Oh yeah, Oh, Oh yeah

Oh yeah, Oh, Oh yeah, Oh, Oh yeah

Last night as I lay dreaming, the strangest kind of feeling

Reveal this secret meaning, and now I know

I never ever been to paradise. I have never seen no angle's eyes.

You will never ever let this magic die; No matter where you are you are my lucky star."

I heard the last part go off and decided to take a breather and get dressed. I choose a simple black shirt that said

"Why bother with school, we learn as we go!"

Then I heard the song start up again and chose to go with a black skirt that had dark red roses on them. I knew what was next on the song because it repeated the first part over, but I still sung it

"Last night as I lay dreaming, the strangest kind of feeling

Reveal this secret meaning, and now I know

I never ever been to paradise. I have never seen no angle's eyes.

You will never ever let this magic die; No matter where you are you are my lucky star.

Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah

Nah nah nah nah nah

No matter where you are you are my lucky star."

Then I started to hear more beats of the song while I chose what shoes to wear and saw my black ballerina flats that went perfect with my outfit. But I realized that I was missing one of the shoes and had to look for it. I looked at my clock and saw that it read almost 6: 40 which meant that I did not have time to run around my house looking for it!

By the time I found it under my bed behind a lot of junk, I saw that it was almost 7 and I had to rush out of house and run to my stop. I had also noticed that song had changed to

"If only tears could bring you back to me" by the midnight sons.

I wanted to cry but I did not have a reason to. I quickly put on my other shoe and ran to my backpack grabbing it and running as fast as I could in the house out the door and accidentally slamming it shut. I winced when I heard it because I knew that mom's headache would be painful for a few minutes. I wanted to stay, but I saw my bus at the corner and knew that I would have to run otherwise I would have to skip school, or take my bike.

I started to run towards for the bus, and saw that it was about to go when my neighbor came running down the street also trying to catch it and he passed by me and he said

"I will tell him to wait for you."

And I tried to speed up, but I could not because I did not run that much, except for trying to beat some friends to lunch and I sometimes pushed people out of the way just to get there first. I finally got to the bus and grabbed the rail and climbed on and I turned to find a seat and saw almost everyone look at me. I looked around and saw only a few seats open, and others had almost 3 to a seat which meant that I would have to sit on the outside and be close to the aisle, when I kind of wanted the window seat so I could stare out and look at the scenery that I saw everyday but I knew that buses took so many different routes to get places that sometimes you had to switch buses just to get there.

I saw the driver look at me with a look of 'hurry up kid; I do not have all day to wait for you. Literally' I started walking down the sticky floor and found a spot in the back where a boy was sitting by himself just looking out the window; he seemed to be in deep thought that he didn't notice me till I sat down and the bus jerked a little too hard and I hit my head into the seat in front of me and I kind of groaned in pain, rubbing my head, and that is when he almost turned towards me and asked

"Hey are you okay? That looked like it hurt."

He was concerned about someone he never meet before and it was a little weird, but still kind of nice. I just wish that my voice did not come out so harsh

"I am fine. Just please leave me alone."

"Oh. Okay."

Was it me or did he sound a little disappointed that I sounded harsh towards him or that I did not care about it? I stopped rubbing my head and I thought for a second that he might have sounded familiar to someone I used to know and I was not to sure but I had to ask and find out his name, and maybe make him my friend. Besides he did nothing wrong and I had to apologize to him so that there was no hard feelings between us.

I had tried to talk but I found my mouth stuttering over tons of words that wanted to come out of my mouth all at once. Then it was him that started the conversation so I try to think about what I wanted to say while he was talking.

"Look you said that you wanted me to leave you alone and I am doing that. Now could you please leave me alone?"

I looked at him like he was crazy because it was my fault he was mad at me and now he wanted me to leave him alone. I tried once again and this time my sentence came out right

"I am sorry that I got angry at you, it is just that I do not like to ride the bus nor do I hardly ever ride it. My mom usually drops me off and I know that you were just concerned with my head and I………….thank you"

After I had said that he looked at me like I was the crazy one. Then he said to me

"Why would you apologize to me? I barely know you."

"Well like I sort of said, I did not mean to snap at you and I really am sorry that I did."

"Oh"

Was all he said, and the I guess for about 5 minutes we were silent until he asked me about 10 questions at once that all startled me.

"Are you popular? Do you have tons of friends or little friends? Got a boyfriend? Or single? Have any sibs? Are they younger or older? Only child? What about your parents? Will you go out with me?"

They were all spit out fast that I barely registered in my mind what he was asking until I herd the last one come out and my mind went to a complete stop and the question just remained in my mind until I remembered the other one's he asked me

"Okay questions in order. No I am not popular, and I do have friends. Some even live across the country and I talk to them all the time. As for the boyfriend thing, I have no boyfriend. I am single for right now. I also have 3 sibling who are all older then me and living on their own. As for my parents, that is info you don't need to know about."

As for that last question I decided to stay quiet about it because I could see his face growing with hope. I decided that I would turn the tables on him and ask him what he asked me, but I couldn't fully remember everything he asked me so I just said something else

"Well what about you? Are you all of those things you asked me?"

I tried to listen to him, but it was so hard because my mind had gone to the clouds and that question followed me there. And by the time I had gotten my head back to earth I saw that school was in sight and that I still did not know his name and he was looking at me again. I said to him

"Oh. By the way I am Anzu Mazaki. What is your name?"

"My name is Yugi Mouto and it is nice to meet you"

And he smiled at me and I smiled back at him as we shook each other's hand and saw that the bus had stopped in the back of the school and started letting everyone off. As I started to walk off I turned around and said

"Come on Yugi. You don't have to be scared, I will be with you."

And held out my hand for him to grab and he gabbed it back pulling himself up out if the seat and said

"Thanks."

"Any time."

And we both walked off to start a new day of school not know what lied ahead of us. But wondering what went though each other's head as the doors opened and we stepped though letting go and saying

"Goodbye"

To each other. I didn't want the morning to end because I had made a new friend and I think that he might have a crush on me and vise versa. I wanted to wait a bit just to be sure, but when I turned back around I saw that he looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and waved him goodbye and started turning until I felt something in my pocket that I had not noticed before and pulled it out realizing that it was paper. And it was folded up; opening it up I saw some letter and numbers and then I saw that it was Jon's number and name so I could call him if I wanted to.

Now my biggest question was

"When did he put that in my pocket? And how?"

* * *

WOW! 9 pages of typing!!!!!! J/K. i wrote this weeks ago and it came back to me when i started to wright the 2nd chap which will be up asap. i just have to type out 11 pages of wrighting and fix it all.


End file.
